


Scully's return

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [6]
Category: The X files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Dana Scully awakes from her coma after her abduction and asks Mulder to visit her… takes place after One Breath, season two





	1. The visits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder, Bill Scully or Margaret Scully. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

Aorth East Georgetown Medical Center,  
Washington DC  
Wednesday, 5pm

Agent Dana Scully held her FBI badge in her hand as she looked at her cross necklace that Mulder had bought back to her. Her Mom and sister had left half an hour ago and they promised to fetch Agent Mulder for her along the way.   
Then there was a knock on the door. Scully sat up in bed. She was getting better and regaining her strength. She was aching to get back to work and decided she would ask Mulder if there was anything she could do to help the X Files while she was in hospital.   
“Come in,” Scully called out. The door opened and a tired looking Mulder entered the room. Though he was smiling, Scully could tell he was worried and preoccupied with something.   
“Scully,” he said with a smile as he moved to sit by her side. “What are you doing up? You’re meant to be resting,” he said gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’m feeling good Mulder, thanks,” Scully told him with a smile and they shared their secret handshake. Scully couldn’t remember when they started the handshake, it had just come naturally to them.   
“You look worried, Mulder,” Scully told him gently after he kissed her on the forehead. “Do I?” Mulder asked. “I hope you’re not worried about me, Mulder. I’m recovering really fast and Im regaining my strength everyday. I can’t wait to be out of here and start working with you again,” she told him enthusiastically. “In the mean time Mulder is there anything I can do like read over and editing reports?” she asked him eagerly.   
Mulder stroked his chin as he thought of her request. Finally he declined. “I’m sorry Scully, but I think it’s best if we wait till after you get out of here. But thank you for wanting to help me,” he told her with a smile. Scully rested her head against the pillow and sighed. “I was afraid you might say that,” she said.   
Just then there was a knock on the door and both agents looked up in surprise. “Come in,” Scully called. The door opened to reveal a worried looking Bill Scully, Scully’s brother. He was wearing casual sweater and jeans. Scully blinked in surprise. She clearly wasn’t expecting to see her brother. Mulder looked up at the stranger. “Bill,” Scully said. “Dana,” Bill replied as he walked over to her bed. “Mulder, this is Bill, my brother. Bill, this is my partner Agent Mulder,” Scully introduced them. The two men looked wearily at each other before shaking hands.   
“Agent Mulder,” Bill said. “Mr Scully,” Mulder greeted him. There was an awkward silence before Bill asked, “could I have a moment with my sister please, Agent Mulder?” To which Mulder nodded and squeezed Scully’s hand. “Of course,” he said before looking back at Scully. “I’ll be outside if you need me,” he told her, and Scully smiled back at him in response. “Thanks Mulder,” she said before he left the room.


	2. Brother and sister talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill arrives and has a chat with Scully...

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come earlier, Dana,” Bill told her as he sat on the chair that Mulder had just been sitting on. He held Scully’s hand gently as he smiled at her. “It’s okay Bill. I know you were working. It’s not your fault,” she told him with a smile. “I just feel bad. Who was that guy anyway? You work with him right?” Bill asked her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes. He’s my partner on the X Files,” Scully told him. “I’m sorry, the what Files?” Bill asked, looking confused. “The X Files,” Scully told him with a grin. “We try to solve cases that are deemed unsolvable by the main stream Bureau. Cases that involve… supernatural and paranormal in nature,” she explained. “I see. So you’re helping that guy chase aliens?” Bill asked. “I know you don’t understand Mulder, but he is a good agent, Bill. He’s cared for me since the beginning and he’s the only one I would put myself at risk for,” Scully told him. Bill nodded. “Okay, Dana. Well I don’t think we should be talking about work anymore, you need to rest. I’m staying at Mom’s for another couple of days so we can all take you home when you are discharged,” Bill told her. Scully smiled gratefully. “Thanks Bill,” she told him and they shared a smile before Bill squeezed her hand. “See you later, Dana,” Bill said. “See you later,” Scully repeated before Bill took one last look at her and left the room.


	3. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Bill get to know one another...

As Bill closed the door behind him he saw her partner, Agent Mulder, leaning against the wall and looking anxious. “Agent Mulder,” Bill greeted him. Mulder looked up at him. “Bill,” he said. Bill then sat on the chair next to Mulder. “Please can you tell me what the X Files do,” Bill asked him. Mulder nodded. “We try and solve cases that the FBI deem unsolvable. These cases sometimes contain monsters, ghosts, aliens-,” Mulder began. “Little green men,” Bill interrupted sarcastically. Mulder nodded, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in Bill’s voice. At least he now knew Bill was a skeptic, like Scully. “So where do you work within the FBI?” Bill asked. “The basement,” Mulder said after a pause. “The basement? So you mean to tell me that not only have you dragged my sister out from her seriously regular duties of the FBI, you make her work in the basement too?!” Bill exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief.   
Mulder looked crimson. “Yeah,” he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Bill nodded and stood up with a sigh. “Thanks for the talk, Agent Mulder. I’ve heard enough. Take care of Dana. I’ll be back,” he told Mulder before turning in his heel and left. Mulder sighed as he watched him go, and felt surprised Bill didn’t like him.   
With a frown, Mulder went to knock on Scully’s door again to tell her what had happened between him and Bill.


	4. Spending time alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder tells Scully of the conversation between him and Bill...

Scully sighed as Mulder told her about his conversation with her brother Bill. “It doesn’t surprise me,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to warn you, Mulder,” she told him. Mulder smiled a small smile. “It’s okay Scully. Most people I know don’t believe. Which is why I’m on my own down in that basement,” he told her. “You’re not alone anymore,” Scully reminded him gently as she laid a hand on his. They then shared a moment as they looked deep into each other’s eyes. Then Mulder coughed which startled them out of their reverie. “Right, well I hope you enjoyed the flowers and that video I bought you Scully,” Mulder said with a smile. Scully smiled back. “I do. Thanks again, Mulder,” she said before Mulder laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“See ya,” he told her softly. “See ya,” Scully replied, and Mulder left, leaving Scully alone with her thoughts of Nurse Owens.   
The End


	5. Bill's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out more about Mulder while visiting his Mom...

Bill Scully shook his head as he drove back from visiting Scully in the hospital. The less he saw of her so called partner, Fox Mulder, the better, he decided. He took one look at the guy and he knew they were having a personality clash the instant they met. The big problem was they were fighting over Scully. Bill didn’t want to fight, he felt too mature to do so. But he had to have Scully’s best interest at heart, and he would try to do that as much as he could, except when it came to Agent Mulder.   
With a sigh, Bill decided to see what his Mom thought of Mulder. Bill reached his Mom’s home and pulled up in the driveway. Then he got out and locked his car before walking up the front path and then unlocking the door with the spare key his Mom had given him.   
“Mom,” he called out as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat in the doorway and closed the door behind him. “I’m home,” he said as he took off his coat. “In here!” Margaret Scully replied, and Bill found her curled up on the sofa in her living room with a cup of tea and TV on showing the news.   
She looked up and smiled at him as he entered the room and they shared a brief hug before Bill yawned and sat down next to her.   
“Good to see you back, love,” Margaret told her son with a proud smile. “Good to see you too, Mom,” Bill told her with a grin. “So, did you see Dana okay?” Margaret asked him. Bill nodded. “I told her I’d be there with you when she gets out of the hospital. I also ran into that guy she works with- Agent uh..,” his voice trailed off as he tried to think of his name.   
Margaret sighed. Oh dear, she thought, this wasn’t going well. “Mulder,” Margaret finished for him. “Yes that’s it. Mulder. What’s his story, Mom? Do you trust him to look out for Dana? Personally I think he doesn’t care about her as he’s too busy with his head in the clouds chasing little green men,” Bill said in disdain with heavy sarcasm to his tone of voice.   
“Calm down Bill,” Margaret told him sternly. “He’s been good to Dana. Really. Whenever I call to check on her, Dana never stops talking about him. Try to get along with him please, Bill. If you talked to Dana as much as I have, you’ll know how close they are,” Margaret told him. Bill glared at her. “Are you suggesting that I care more about work than I do about Dana?” he demanded, suddenly angry. Margaret but her lip. “No Bill, I didn’t mean it like that,” she protested. But Bill held up his hand. “No Mom, you’ve said enough. Clearly I don’t want to spend as much time with Dana as you do. Well it’s been a long day, Mom, I’m going to get ready for bed,” Bill told her. But as he got up, Margaret grabbed his arm gently. “No Bill. Don’t let the sun go down on a argument,” Margaret reminded him. Bill sighed and looked at his Mom. “I’m just saying, try to get to know Mulder better. Please? If not for me then for Dana’s sake,” she asked. They stared at each other for a moment before Bill relented and nodded. He kissed Margaret on the cheek. “I will do my best, Mom,” he told her, before she smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you my son,” she said as she stood up and they shared a hug.   
“Good night Mom,” Bill told her gently. “Good night, Bill,” Margaret replied, and Bill smiled at her before retiring to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story and thanks so much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
